The Princess and the Stable boy
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: For Lana. Prompt: Snow is a princess and David is a stable boy. They are in love and have to keep it secret. Or do they?


 **For Lana who sent me some wonderful requests ideas. Thank you. Prompt: David is a stable boy and Snow is a princess but, they are in love and have to keep it secret. (Or do they?) X**

She could do this forever just watching the sky with him. Seeing the colours mingle and sing together, the fading light of the sun the only painful reminder that her lesson with him is coming to an end. They have been lying in the meadow for hours just holding each other, slow, lazy kisses pressed to each other's lips.

"I wish we could stay here." Snow murmurs sadly when they finally part for air. Running her thumb gently along his jawline, the scar she had so foolishly put there years before thinking he was about to steal her Thea. Princess Snow White could not have been more wrong, David was a kind, honest and loving man it was no wonder she had fallen.

"Stay here forever."

David smiled, sighing slightly at her touch. "Mmm." Pushing himself up, he draws her into a deep kiss, making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck. David's fingers run greedily through the wild raven curls and she moans as he frames her face in his delicate palms. The adrenaline is coursing through them and they know it has to stop. He loves her. Truly, madly deeply loves her. Snow is in his bones, in every moment of every day.

"Snow." Ignoring him, Snow's kisses become frenzied, desperate. She can't take another day of this, hiding their love like it's something to be ashamed of. Endless meetings with nobles all vying for her hand, all the while knowing that the one person she wanted was right here.

 _"Charming_." Her voice is quiet, nervous. "I think- we should tell my father about us."

But, he doesn't look surprised a beautiful smile lighting up his face. "We don't need to."

Snow laughs, confused. "What?"

"We don't need to because I spoke to him this morning." Pulling away slightly in shock she suddenly remembers, her father was in a wonderful mood before they rode off. Telling her to enjoy this day and kissing her forehead sweetly. The two men had shared a knowing look.

" _Take care of her for me_."

" _Always._ "

"Take care of her for me." she whispers, and their foreheads come together, noses rubbing.

Pulling away slightly David wipes away the tears with his hands. "He gave me his blessing."

Blessing. Oh! Snow's heart was hammering in her chest. She had been so worried about telling him, about whether or not David would have to leave her. Oh! They had wasted so much time.

"Charming." she breathed out ecstatically, watching in wonder as he produced the glistening peridot ring. His mother's.

Looping it onto her trembling finger, David takes a breath before asking her a question she thought she would never hear from his lips. "Snow White. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

Taking a moment to admire the ring, Snow beams tearfully. "What do you think?" Barely a second passes before their lips crash together, joyous laughter and absolute elation the only sound. Lifting her up, he kisses and kisses Snow, spinning her around in his arms as if she is weightless.

"I love you. MMMA!" Snow exclaims. And I cannot wait to be your wife."

And just over a month later, Snow White gets her wish as they marry in front of the entire kingdom and all who love them. "Do you Snow White promise to love this man for all eternity?" The priest's voice booms kindly. "I do." It's so easy for her.

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss The Bride."

David's smile is infectious and when they kiss it's so tender it feels like their first. Against the oak tree at his mother's farm. Faintly they can hear people cheering. Her father and Ruth who he had invited to stay with them until the repairs to the farm were complete. A new daughter and a proper home had made Ruth overcome with emotion and David eternally grateful.

When they finally break Snow whispers. "Are you ready?" For life, for love and happiness. "Are you?" He replies, and she pecks his lips affectionately before they walk arm in arm to their parents.

Later, after sneaking away from the festivities Snow White squeals when Charming insists on one last tradition. "What? I had to take my bride over the threshold." "MA!" "Do you know what else is traditional Charming?" "No." He loved to tease her until he got rewarded with a searing kiss. "A wonderful wedding night."

It is wonderful and just nine months later, it gives them the most beautiful baby girl. Their Emma.


End file.
